


Borderlands Drabble collection

by YaoiLoverForLife



Category: Borderlands
Genre: A lot of different AUs, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a whole bunch of prompts I got from an RP generator</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why they aren't allowed to play Monopoly anymore

Jack sat there, torn between lunging across the table and beating the shit out of the lanky man, or molesting him. Rhys sat there with a smug look on his face, clearly amused, and Vaughn just sat there waiting for the blow up.  
"I'm a Goddamn CEO, there's no way. You had your accountant buddy cheat for you. Shouldn't have let him be banker." Vaughn shifted uncomfortably, not because he was guilty but because Jack's anger was focused on him.

"Come on Jack, admit it. I beat you in Monopoly because you got cocky. I let you think you were winning then came from behind and took all your money. Remember, I run Atlas? The partnership with Hyperion? What do you think I do all day?"

Jack didn't answer, he was leaning a little more towards aroused by the sudden sharp glint and ruthless attitude.

"Face it dad, you've lost your touch," Angel said as she finished packing away the box.  
"The hell I have! I'm Handsome-goddamn-Ja-" Rhys' lips on his cut him off.  
"Well come on then Mr. Handsome, you and I have a business meeting in the bedroom." The last of Jack's anger faded away.  
"Ewwww!"  
"Yeah bro, that's just not right. I'm out."

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Angel shouted rushing upstairs to pack an overnight bag, she'd been scarred for life multiple times. But nothing was as disturbing as some of the things she could hear going on in her dads' bedroom. She almost felt bad for Rhys (Her dad. She had been calling him that and Jack daddy, until she heard Rhys calling Jack that during a particularly "rough" evening).

"JACK!" She didn't feel that bad as she rushed out after Vaughn.


	2. The Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Rhys gets bitten by a zombie and has to be put down by Jack.

Jack had lost too many people in his life and he sure as hell wasn't going to lose one more. Not to something as stupid as a biochemical weapon that R&D fucked up. Zombies, of all the fucking things it had to be zombies.

Jack had been all for evacuating, cut the losses and get to another space station. He regretted not having enough escape pods now, he really did. It made him feel like the rich asshat from the Titanic. Since he'd started dating Rhys he'd realized a lot of his choices were rich asshole choices. But dammit this took the cake.

Why? Because Rhys waited around until all his friends got onto a damn escape pod. He refused to leave until then. Fine, he was Handsome-Goddamn-Jack. No one would dare take his escape pod. Except, in a life or death situation people didn't give a fuck who he was.

The only escape pod left was Jack's personal one, not the one in his office which was stolen. The one in his penthouse, but the whole damn residential area was crawling with zombies. He wished he'd taught Rhys to shoot earlier, he was supposed to start learning this week. Fuck.

Jack covered Rhys while he hacked through systems, trying to get them to the penthouse without having to go through the main part of the residential are. But the power was down and the elevators were unresponsive, so Rhys was trying to re-route power.

Everything went dark for a minute and,  
"What the hell are you _doing_ , princess?!"  
"Just, give me a minute!" Lights flicked on. Their shouting had attracted the undead. It started with a few infected R&D guys who spread it through the Hub of Heroism. They didn't know they were infected until they started going crazy during their lunch break.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_  
The lights went off again. Jack cursed, knowing the gunshots would attract more. He'd sectioned off the Hub. Then the assholes in R &D realized what had happened and in an effort to save themselves(which had failed) they re-routed all the air in the lab out. Into the fucking residential.

The lights came on and the elevator rushed towards them. Jack kept firing. The elevator opened and,  
"JACK!" _BANG!_

Zombies in the elevator.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I-I-i'm fine," Rhys stuttered, clearly shaking, Jack wanted to comfort him but more were coming. Into the elevator. Jack couldn't tell you what happened next. Only that the power busted again, thumping of undead falling onto the elevator from above. They moved again.

One of them was tearing at power cores, trying to get to some poor power worker who had wedged himself in there. More than one, the whole system fried, they screamed as they were electrocuted. Rhys was crying. Door opened on the top floor, lights out.

Rhys turned on his night vision in his ECHO eye. More zombies. Jack gave Rhys his shield. He wasn't scared, not of the zombies, but of accidentally shooting Rhys. Rhys, who had a hand in the back of Jack's shirt and was dragging him towards the penthouse.

Out of ammo, so they ran. Jack stumbled and was pinned by a turned security guard, the irony would have made him laugh. There was a struggle and he was afraid he was going to get bit until,

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Rhys unloaded all five rounds of the security guard's pistol into the guard and some of the surrounding undead. Jack had hit his head, the world spun.  
"Can't shoot....coulda shot me."  
"You're welcome, asshole!" Rhys clipped his shield back on before he could protest and shoved a new gun into his hand. He was punching a code in. The penthouse door swung open as one last undead rushed forward. Rhys shoved Jack in and Jack spun and fired, hoping to whatever God existed he didn't hit Rhys.

He didn't.  
"Come on Rhysie, let's go!" Rhys didn't follow him to the escape pod.  
"Come on!"  
"I can't."  
"What the fuck do you mean?"  
"Jack, you love me right?"  
"Really, now? You wanna talk about this now!?" Rhys was huddled away from Jack, his head down. His voice sounded so broken.

"Please, do you love me?!" The tone of voice made Jack pause. A bad feeling twisted in his gut.  
"Rhysie?"  
"Jack I-" he sobbed.  
"God, I'm sorry." He held out his arm. Jack's world crashed down.

" _No_ ," he breathed.  
"I'm sorry." Jack rushed forward to hug him but Rhys stepped back.  
"Please, Jack, I don't," He was crying again, shaking so hard he looked like was going to fall over.  
"I don't want to become one of them." Jack grabbed him and pulled him forward. Rhys tried to struggle but he was shaking so much that he gave up and slumped into Jack's arms.

"Please, I've lost everyone I gave a damn about. Not you too. We can fix this pumpkin, we can."  
"How? We air-locked the R&D guys," he chuckled through a sob.  
"I don't fucking know, but we will fix it."

"Jack, please. I don't want to become that. Tell Vaughn and Yvette, and everyone we met on Pandora it was great being friends with them."  
"Tell 'em yourself Rhys!" Rhys tensed, then grabbed the gun and shoved Jack away.  
"NO! Didn't you fucking hear me, I won't become that!" He held the gun to his head.  
"Tell Tim, I love him. And you too Jack, I love you."  
"Rhys." Jack was crying.  
"I love you too." Jack pulled the gun from him.  
"I'll make it painless." Rhys gave a watery smile. Jack gave him one last kiss and pulled the trigger.

 

When Jack's escape pod landed Vaughn and Tim were the first ones there.  
"Where's Rhys?" Vaughn shouted looking frantic.  
"Jack?" Tim asked, already dreading the answer. Jack was crying, openly sobbing and everyone knew that was bad.

"I couldn't save him, they got him Timmy. They fucking got him! He said he loved you and he wanted all his little nerd friends to know he cared about you a lot and he was glad to have met you! He should be telling you himself but I FUCKING FAILED HIM!" Jack screamed and fell to his knees. Tim went with him and held the sobbing Jack, letting him hide his face in his neck. Tears spilled from Tim's eyes too, they fell softly into Jack's hair. Vaughn was stunned. He cried and stumbled back into Yvette. Everyone was quiet.

"I made it painless." Tim cried harder.  
"He didn't want to become one of them. I had to do it, I had to shoot him."

Everyone just cried harder and prayed to whoever was listening Rhys went to someplace better. And thanked that same force that they were all safe, all except Rhys, who got them out first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a lot longer than I planned on making it.
> 
> *Nervously waits for comments.*


	3. Drag Queens and Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack dressed in drag

Rhys will forever deny that this happened. What started out as him and Jack dressing up in "fairy queen pretty glitter" dresses to appease his daughter had turned into this nightmare.

Jack's ex Nisha, loved Rhys. To the point that it scared Jack just how well they got along. So why would she do this to him. Jack had teased him mercilessly for being the first to cave. He hated seeing Angel cry, so of course he put on the pink sparkly dress and gold glittery crown. He's still picking glitter off his clothes and out of his hair.

Angel then said Rhys needed a King if he was going to be a Queen. So Jack had been forced to don his bathrobe, after Angel bedazzled it and dumped glitter all over it, and a cardboard crown from a takeout place. Lastly a plastic golden scepter was put in his hand and he was instructed to sit next to Rhys.

Of course when Nisha showed up to take Angel to her place for the weekend she had to get pictures. Then she had pulled Rhys aside and told him that with his legs he wouldn't look half bad dressed in drag. So he had let her talk him into dressing up for Jack on his birthday.

It wasn't so bad, Jack enjoyed it. But Rhys almost died of embarrassment while walking around in the black mini dress with a halter top. He had thigh high stiletto boots to match and even let Moxxi put make up on him.

He never did manage to get Jack to erase those pictures.

The next time it happened was when Nisha was sick so they had Angel for an extra weekend. Angel wanted to play make up artist........on a sleeping Jack. So she carefully applied what looked like clown make up (she's like seven, give her a break) on Jack before running out of his office.

When Rhys returned from lunch break to see Jack asleep at his desk covered in makeup he had to take pictures. Then he was kind enough to wake Jack up to wash up before his business meeting. He was so angry but that night when he went to scold his daughter he melted under her puppy dog stare. He spent the rest of the weekend until Nisha showed up in a red velvet gown and hair extensions while Rhys got to play the noble Knight.

  
The (hopefully) last time it happened was Rhys' birthday. They were both very drunk. Rhys had been forced into  a lot of different lingerie by Jack, but this was different. Moxxi and Nisha cornered Jack and dressed him up like a stripper and had him dance for Rhys.

Jack was just crazy and drunk enough to have not cared about the rest of the patrons at the bar. What did catch his attention was the absolutely outrageous black leather top, mini skirt, and pumps Rhys was wearing. The top ending above his stomach, and the mini skirt leaving very little to the imagination.

 _Damn_ , those legs though. The make up and the fancy gold and blue diamond jewelry made him look like a Hyperion whore. Who's birthday was this again. Fuck if he cared.

So maybe they wound up dressing in drag waaaaayyyyyyy more than either of them would care to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this isn't what I thought it was going to be. But it's still good....right?


	4. It's the Thought That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn knits August an ugly sweater and forces him to wear it.
> 
> I changed the prompt a little

As stupid as it may sound Vaughn had taken up knitting. Well, he started out learning to mend tears in clothes. Things get destroyed easily on Pandora but clothes are pretty hard to replace. So he learns to patch up rips and holes.

There aren't many places on Pandora that get cold, so the thought of making heavier clothing never crosses his mind. Until August told him he was going to take a job up north where the desert would get below freezing at night. August had been a big help in setting up the camp and Vaughn owed him a lot.

He was dismayed when he found out August didn't actually have a heavy coat or anything to keep him warm, so Vaughn scavenged the wreckage of his and Rhys' old apartment. It was scorched and had a giant hole in it but he found a sweater that should fit. He spent all night repairing it and rushed to take it the blonde.

But, well he'd be lying if he said he didn't have a small crush on the Pandoran. Yeah he tried to kill them, but he also helped Vaughn set up camp and helped with the fiasco on Helios. Hell, he even fought the vault monster with them. So he chickened out and wound up leaving the sweater outside his room inside the crashed space station.

The next morning he got up early to look and see if August had found the sweater. He blushed and choked back a yelp when he saw that August had just woke up. He blushed and ducked behind a wall and watched as the shirtless male looked down at the sweater before picking it up and taking it inside.

That was it, Vaughn was determined to learn how to knit so that August, (and anyone else who happened to head up north) would have a decent sweater. Except he was awful at it.

His first attempt was lopsided, and he'd missed several stitches. So he unraveled it and tried again. This time there were less gaping holes, but it was still lopsided. The former accountant blushed and cursed when he realized that he didn't even know August's measurements. He really wanted to do something for the gruff blonde, not that he thought it would do any good. He was pretty damn sure August was straight. If the way he had flirted with Sasha had been anything to go by.

Blushing and making up his mind, Vaughn went to August's room and measured one of his shirts before quickly dashing back to his room. He felt awful, like he'd invaded the other man's privacy. Pushing those feelings aside Vaughn got to work.

"I give up!" Yvette looked over at her distressed friend and raised a brow.  
"What's wrong?" Vaughn chucked a lump of fabric into the garbage and then sat back down.  
"It's been three months and I still suck at knitting."  
"Why are you knitting anyway?" Vaughn blushed and looked away.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde bandit who went away to the north, would it?" Vaughn's blush deepened.  
"I knew it."  
"So what, it's not like it matters. I'm sure he's straight. Anyway, every sweater I made is lopsided, or I missed a stitch, or the patterns and colors didn't line up, or they unravel at the edges. I give up!" He shouted and walked away.

Yvette raised curiously went to the trash and dug out the offending article of clothing. The sweater was dark blue and was supposed to have a grey stripe on it. But the stripe was uneven and there were gaps in it where her friend had missed stitches. One sleeve was longer than the other and unraveling slightly. And it was bigger than it needed to be, but the material was thick and warm, and soft.

Still curious she brought the sweater with her and went into Vaughn's room. He wasn't there, which made her snooping easier. She saw a green sweater with hideous yellow polka dots on it, the neck hole was way too big and the sleeves were unraveling. And a red and purple sweater, where one sleeve was poking out from the side and the other sleeve was short. The neck hole was small, but August, or anyone, could probably squeeze in. It had holes in it too. Yvette took all of them and started scheming.

Vaughn was out scavenging when August got back almost two weeks later. He had a shit load more money, a new gun, and some supplies. He was wearing Vaughn's old sweater. Yvette smirked and pulled him aside.  
"What the hell!? I just got back and you grab me and yank me arou-" He paused noticing the bundles of fabric in her arms.  
"What the hell are those?" Yvette smirked and laid the sweaters out for August to see.

"A certain buff nerd has been trying, and failing, to make you a warm little welcome gift." August didn't say anything for a minute. But he reached out and ran his fingers over the fabric and his eyes widened.

"That's real wool and fleece!" Yvette nodded.  
"Does he have any idea how expensive that shit is?"  
"He was an accountant dumbass."  
"All these were for me? That's.....huh...that's actually sweet. I guess it's his sweater I'm wearing?"  
"Yep. Now listen, this blue and grey sweater and the red and purple one are the only ones I can get fixed, and trust me you don't want the green one fixed. But I think You should wear the blue one around Vaughn, since it's the only one that's close to being wearable. I'll fix them both later. He would really appreciate it, he was just gonna throw 'em away."

"Why though, they can be fixed."  
"I guess he wanted them to be perfect for you, so you gotta show 'em that you love 'em because he made them."  
"Sensitive little dork, isn't he." Yvette leveled him with a serious look.  
"I'm not kidding, he really likes you." August was quiet but took the sweater.

When Vaughn got back he heard about all the new supplies and things August had brought. When he went to check on them he felt a hand snag him and pull him into a dark room. He recognized this room as one of the old storage units. It was colder in here and a lot of people liked to use them for houses because of how cool they were kept.

He felt his back press into the wall and his eyes met August's. Who was smirking. And wearing.....  
"Where did you get that?" The shorter man croaked out.  
"Isn't it mine? I thought I had this magical sweater fairy giving these to me, but if wasn't meant for me-"  
"NO! I mean....it was but...ugh," Vaughn blushed and hung his head and mumbled something.

"What was that?"  
"I said it's hideous. It's awful, I can't knit to save my life. Or yours if we were ever lost in the north. You don't have to wear that thing. I know it's awful."  
Vaughn jumped when he felt the heat from August's body. Risking a glance up he realized that he was pinned between the handsome Pandoran and the wall. He turned red and tried to look away but his chin was caught in between the blonde's rough fingers.

He didn't want to meet the other's eyes so he focused his gaze somewhere above August's head. This was it the other was going to make fun of him for the awful sweater, for his crush, for being gay, he was going to hate-  
His thoughts were cut off by the feeling of rough lips against his. His eyes snapped toward August's, which were gleaming with amusement.

"What's so funny?" He snapped, embarrassed.  
"You, dork. You're too cute. Honestly, I know it's awful, but it can be fixed. Besides, it's the thought that counts. And this," he paused to force the other to look him in the eye. He was being dead serious.  
"This is honestly one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. I loved my Ma, but she could be a real bitch, but I guarantee you, she never got me anything this nice. My own mother, who's supposed to look out for me and provide for me sent me up north plenty of times with nothing but my vest. She sure as hell didn't spend what's probably hundreds of dollars in wool and fleece to get me sweater." He leaned in to whisper the last part into Vaughn's ear.

"And you took the time to try to make me not one, but three,"  
"Five," the shorter interrupted. He was shivering from where the other's warm breath had hit his ear and was redder than a tomato.  
"I made five, the others were so bad they were just wads of fabric that were unraveling and fraying." August blinked then chuckled, the low sounding making a low moan come from the man he had pinned.

"You really are cute," was all he said before pressing his lips against the ex accountant's. Vaughn tensed at first then relaxed into it, letting the taller man take the lead. Their lips moved together slowly, the Pandoran's tongue occasionally brushing against the brunette's, making him whine. The taller leaned in so his elbows caged the smaller man's head.

Vaughn slowly raised his hands to yank on August's sweater.  
"You do know it's fucking hot out there right?"

"Hot in here too, apparently." They both jumped at Yvette's voice from the door.

"I fixed the sweaters, they're in August's room. I suggest you go there too, so no one else walks in on you. And I'd get out of that sweater before you have a heat stroke." August flipped her off and chucked the sweater at her, leaving him shirtless. Vaughn was bright red and trying to hide his face and his embarrassment, which only intensified when August picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Come on dorky, we got some stuff to do in my room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope August wasn't too OOC


	5. Back to Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jack and Rhys fighting back to back

Rhys knew from the beginning that being CEO of a company was going to be hard. Nevermind he fact that he was a tech guy and knew next to nothing about business. He ran Atlas, which might as well have made him a big red target that said, 'shoot at me' in neon lights.

Which is exactly what happened. One minute he's down on Pandora doing a business deal and August is there as back up and the next all hell breaks loose. August signaled for Fiona and Sasha and the others to come as back up but Rhys knew they were in big trouble. Thankfully he'd learned to shoot a gun since becoming CEO.

Thanks to Jack, who was with him as his business partner. The Hyperion-Atlas merger made the big red target even bigger, and the recently revived Jack had realized this. Rhys had been hesitant at first, he wasn't a huge fan of gore and certainly didn't get the sick rush of pleasure that Jack did. However, it did feel good to know he could put some one in there place should the need ever arise.

A giant explosion rocked the building, separating him and Jack from August. Once they made sure the other man wasn't dead he and Jack decided to try to get out the back way. Rhys thanked anyone who was listening that he decided to put the flashlight upgrade into his arm.

It was still really dark inside the building, the explosion had knocked out the power, but at least they could navigate around most of the debris. Unlike some bandits. They heard the scrape of rubble and a hiss of pain as some one slipped on the loose terrain. Jack spotted him first and opened fire. The bandit hit a button and a back up security system came online.

The turrets where obviously old stolen Atlas tech, nothing Rhys couldn't hack, but between the rapid fire of the turrets and the remaining bandits who had heard the gunfire there was no time for that. Jack smirked back at him,

"You take the ones on the left and I'll cover the right" Rhys nodded and that's how it started. August contacted him through his ECHO eye that his part of the building still didn't have power but he had found a way out and the others were waiting.

"Blow the back wall wide open!" Jack shouted.

"We're against the back wall!"

"Digging us out takes to long. Just do it and Rhys and I will get clear." Rhys didn't bother to argue. He let Jack cover the bandits while he shut down the turrets. He commandeered a few to open fire on the bandits who had stolen the tech.

They slowly pushed away from the back wall and were safely to the other side when August gave the warning and the building shook again. Jack and Rhys ran out to join the fighting that was taking place outside the building. At some point he backed up and bumped into some one and whirled only to find Jack, leveling a pistol at his face.

Jack had that mad gleam in his eye, the one Rhys would never admit to thinking was sexy, and smirked.

"Hey kitten, nice shooting." He purred in that half seductive, half giddy child on Christmas way. Fighting had an odd effect on Jack that made him happy and gave him a _deep_ sense of _pleasure_.

'Weirdo,' Rhys thought warmly. He pressed his back against Jack's and the power duo continued to take out bandits. The last shot rang out about five minutes later and about half an hour since the first explosion. Jack ordered a sweep of the place and Rhys demanded a med team come search for survivors.

They could use the fact that they bothered saving their sorry asses as leverage for the deal. The attack was clearly planned, but Rhys didn't think they expected to get targeted by the people they payed. Honestly, whoever was dumb enough to trust bandits didn't deserve to be in the business. Then again he rolled with Vault Hunters, psychotic CEO's, and bandits. But Rhys was different, and anyone who said otherwise would have to deal with Jack. And whatever was left of them would have to deal with Rhys.

 


	6. Tim's Last Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys mourns over Tim's dead body

Some days Rhys hated everything. He hated the world and the universe, and whatever gods may be in it. But right now there were two things he hated most.

One he hated death, he always had. He remembered when he was little he had accidentally crushed a caterpillar on the front porch of his home on Eden 6. He had cried for twenty minutes and the other kids had made fun of him. But this was different, this wasn't a damn caterpillar.

It was Tim. Timothy, Jack's body double and, recently, a good friend of Rhys'. He and Tim had connected instantly. Despite looking like Jack and sounding like Jack he was definitely NOT Jack. He had never confused the two, not even the first time they met. He knew Jack too well to mistake him for anyone else. It broke Rhys's heart to see the stunned look on Tim's face.

He deserved to be recognized as his own person, and as he and the shy, sweet, and gentle man had gotten closer the stronger he felt about it. Jack had plenty of body doubles, sure Timothy was one of, if not the most, competent and trustworthy of them all, but enough was enough. The poor guy was only two or three years older than Rhys.

Timmy was smart, and if there was any justice in the world he'd have gotten a job straight out of college and his student loans wouldn't have lead him down the "body double" path. Rhys had worked his way through college and done intern programs and was hired straight out of college. Rhys was _lucky_ like that. But kneeling on the blood caked ground while cradling Tim's dead body sure as hell didn't feel lucky.

There was a swish of a door opening and Rhys tensed, clutching the cooling body to him.

"It's just me," The sad tone and lack of nickname only made the situation all the more sad.

And reminded Rhys of the second thing he hated most right now. Not Jack, well, ok he was pissed at Jack. But those damn Vault Hunters. Don't get him wrong he was friends with some Vault Hunters, but sometimes they were worse than the bandits and psychos that roamed this fucking piece of shit planet.

"This was supposed to be his last job," Rhys hissed. He had spent so much TIME talking Jack into letting Tim out of his contract. Let him work for Jack in some other way, he had certainly proved himself capable. One last job.

"I know. I didn't think-"

"Didn't think! You never do! I told you that it sounded too easy, just one small appearance at a convention. They didn't even ask you to speak. I knew something was up, I just wasn't expecting Vault Hunters to come in and kill everyone just for some prototypes of new tech! Where the hell is August, he's supposed to keep tabs on this shit!"

"Damn it Rhys! I'm pissed too, you may not believe it, but I actually cared about Tim! What do you want from me?! I fucking apology? Fine I'm sorry! I'm sorry it was Timmy and not me who's dead. Maybe everyone would be better off with me dead!" Jack was shaking, trying not to cry. Rhys felt his gut sink. Of course Jack cared about Tim, and of course he was upset.

He lost everyone he cared about, Jack's words of loneliness and sorrow ringing in his ears. The pictures he'd seen of Angel and Nisha flashed through his mind unbidden. Rhys gently set Tim's body down and walked over to Jack.

"I can't lose you Jack. I'm sorry I yelled, but Tim....." Rhys took a shaky breath.

"He didn't deserve this shit. The whole last day on the job cliche. It's not fair, but nothing ever is. And nobody knows that better that you and me and Tim. Well, maybe Vaughn and Sasha and Fiona. Fuck, everyone on Pandora. But this isn't right. And you can't leave me too, because if we're going to make them pay, and we are, I need you."

Jack looked at Rhys and blinked tears out of his eyes.

"For Tim-Tams. Let's fuck 'em up, babe."

It was a bloodbath. There were no quick and painless deaths, just slow agony and screams. And when Jack and Rhys came back trailing blood and gore, with Tim's body being cradled between them no one said anything. Jack paid to have Tim's plastic surgery done again. He was going to be buried as Timothy Lawrence. Not some body double.

"He looks good. Still looks a little like you though."

"Why do you think I picked him." Rhys smiled sadly, leaned down and gave Tim a kiss on the cheek.

"But he'll always be Tim."

 


End file.
